The Isabella Greatest Show
NickyHelp Movies Spoof in Walt Disney "The Alvin Greatest Show" Cast: *Alvin - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Simon - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Theodore - Cecilia (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) *Dave Seville as Himself *Clyde Crashcup - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Dr. Men - Flunkey (The Jungle Book) *People as Themselves *Eagle - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Men - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Baby - Goliath II (Disney) *Horse - Pluto (Disney) *Cowboy Horse - Dumbo *Famer Animal - Madagascar Animal (Madagascar) *Farmer - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Puppy - Simba (The Lion King) Song Scene: #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 1 - Opening "The Isabella Show" Theme #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 2 - Big Bird (Eagle) #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 3 - "Isabella Orchestra" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 4 - "Japanese Banana" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 5 - Rafiki Play ball #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 6 - "I Wish Could Speak French" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 7 -"Polly Wolly Doodle" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 8 - Goliath II (Baby) #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 9 - Ostrich and Chick #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 10 - "Home On The Range" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 11 - "Sing a Goofy Song" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 12 - "I Wish I Had a Pluto (Horse)" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 13 - Backyard #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 14 - "Isabella's Harmonica" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 15 - "America the Beautiful" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 16 - "Witch Doctor" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 17 - Italian Canal #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 18 - "Girl Fun" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 19 - Rafki Fly #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 20 - "The Little Donkey" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 21 - "If You Love Me (Alouette)" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 22 - "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 23 - "Can't Buy Me Love" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 24 - "I've Been Working on the Railroad" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 25 - "Row Row Row Your Boat" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 26 - "Ragtime Cowlady Joe" Dumbo (Horse) #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 27 - "The Isabella Twist" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 28 - "Sing Again with the Three Girl Teen" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 29 - "Old Mac Donald Had a Farm" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 30 - "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Lion Gone" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 31 - "Coming 'Round the Mountain" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 32 - Jello #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 33 - "Do Re Mi" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 34 - "Whistle While Your Work" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 35 - "Pop Goes the Weasel" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 36 - "Talk to the Animals" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 37 - "The Girl Teen Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 38 - Rafiki and Flunkey Isabella Eilonwy and Cecilia and Dave Seville #The Isabella Greatest Show Part 39 - The Isabella Show Ending Credits Gallery: Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Alvin Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Simon Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Theodoore Big Bird in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Big Bird as Dave Seville Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Clyde Crashcup Owl.jpg|Owl as Eagle Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Baby Boy Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Police Guards Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Steam Locomotive Giddy.jpg|Giddy as Girl Animals_save_new_york.png|Various Animals as Farmer Animal Category:NickyHelp Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof